Ammo
Ammo, the abbreviation for Ammunition, is a supply of bullets or shells used to load various firearms. In , the range of ammo is large, ranging from small guns ammo to ammunition for flamethrowers. Ammunition Types 9mm Clip The 9mm Clip is the ammo of choice for the Braddock 9mm. The fledgling will be able to obtain it first from Fat Larry in the Downtown district and later from the other weapon merchants, such as Trip and Mercurio. 9mm Magazine The 9mm Magazine is the ammo of choice for the Brokk 17c. The fledgling will be able to obtain it first from Fat Larry in the Downtown district and later from the other weapon merchants. 9mm Round The 9mm Round is the ammo of choice for the Lassiter Killmatic. The fledgling will be able to obtain it first from Tseng's Herbal Remedies in the Chinatown district and then later from the other weapon merchants. 12 Gauge Shell The 12 Gauge Shell is the ammo of choice for the Jaegerspas XV. The fledgling will be able to obtain it first from Mercurio in the Santa Monica district (after the Hollywood district has become available) and then later from the other weapon merchants. 12 Gauge Tubefeed The 12 Gauge Tubefeed is the ammo of choice for the Utica M37. The fledgling will be able to obtain it first from the Sabbat at the Santa Monica warehouse and then later from weapon merchants. .38 Ammo The .38 Ammo is the ammo of choice for the Revolver .38. The fledgling will be able to obtain it first from Smiling Jack during the tutorial of the game and then later from weapon merchants. .44 Magnum Round The .44 Magnum Round is the ammo of choice for the Colt Anaconda. The fledgling will be able to obtain it first from Slater at the Red Spot convenience store in Hollywood and then later from the other weapon merchants. .50 cal Magazine The .50 cal Magazine is the ammo of choice for the McLusky Calibre 0.50 pistol. The fledgling will be able to obtain it from any of the weapon merchants after completing the quest Come Into My Parlor in the Chinatown district. Gas Cannister The Gas Canister is what provides the fuel for the Flamethrower. The fledgling will be able to obtain it from any of the weapon merchants after completing the quest Italian Dinner in the Giovanni Stronghold late in the game. High Velocity Round The High Velocity Round is the ammo of choice for the Jaime Sue high-powered rifle. The fledgling will be able to obtain it first from Romero in the Hollywood Forever Cemetery if they agreed to take care of his zombie problem and then later from the weapon merchants. NATO Round The NATO Round is the ammo of choice for the Steyr Aug rifle. The fledgling will be able to obtain it from any of the weapon merchants after completing the quest Come Into My Parlor in the Chinatown district. Efficiency While any kind of ammo is efficient when it comes to dispatching humans, with Kindred, it is not that simple. Pistols or machine guns hardly wound a vampire, though a shotgun is capable of inflicting a severe amount of damage. None are as lethal as a flamethrower, as it can deal aggravated damage that could obliterate a vampire very easily. Category:Items Category:Items (Bloodlines)